Naruto: Battle Tamer Pending Rewrite Abandoned
by RavenShantor
Summary: Over 300 years ago female creatures known as Pokegirls were introduced to the Elemental Nations forever changing their world. Detailed Summary Inside. A Naruto Pokegirl X-over unlike anything you've ever seen before.
1. It's a Pokegirl World

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of pure fiction and is intended for the sole purpose of entertainment. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not read by person or persons under the age of legal consent for their country of residence. This work may or may not contain explicit and/or implied acts of a violent nature, implied and/or explicit acts of a sexual nature, religious blasphemy and/or heresy as well as any and/or all other subjects deemed inappropriate for younger readers_. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Detailed Summary**: More than three hundred years ago female creatures known as Pokegirls along with the knowledge of the technology to capture control and contain them was introduced to the Elemental nations forever changing their world as they know it. As time passed humans began cross breeding with Pokegirls giving way to an increase in genetic advantages and disadvantages known collectively as Blood Traits as well as a phenomenon known as the Pokegene. Now over three years after the introduction of Pokegirls a group if young Tamers set out on their own Journeys to not only capture and tame the Pokegirls the encounter but to also test their mettle against the world. For most of them there is but one objective to become League Champion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:**Happy New Year. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. As for me I've been way too busy to even attempt to get past my writer's block until now. Unfortunately for the fans of my other works I'm still taking a break from them until I can my mind back on track. In the mean time I've got a new story for all of you.

Before you go running for the hills let me first explain that while there are several Pokegirl Naruto X-overs on this site everyone I've seen involves an uber powerful Naruto going to the Pokegirl world and even then only a couple of those writers even have the faintest idea about that world to begin with. While I am far from being an expert on the Pokegirl World myself having only recently discovered it myself I have read a few stories and visited a few sites dedicated to this world and feel confident enough to attempt an unusual X-over.

I say unusual because this will be the first time I've actually tried blending two worlds into one. In the past I've added elements of another world into the Naruto Universe but I've never actually attempted an actual blending of two worlds so I ask for your patients and understanding. Also given the nature of the Pokegirl world this story will contain adult themes and situations along with sexual relationships between consenting and non-consenting human and non-human beings. For these reasons this story will be rated M.

That being said wish me luck and as always please remember to Review on your way out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**OMEGA LEVEL 6 EYES ONLY CLASSIFIACATION: VIEWING WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION AND KNOLWEDGE OF THE FOLLOWING WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENTS NOT LIMITED TO BUT INCLUDING TOTAL MINDWIPE VIA PSYCIC PROPBS, CONVERSION INTO A POKÉGIRL VIA MAGIC WITH THREE LEVEL 5 TAMING CYCLES TO FOLLOW IMMEDIATELY AFTERWARDS. DATA CONTAINED WITHIN THIS FILE MUST NOT BE VIEWED ANYONE EXCEPT FOR THOSE WITH THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF SECURITY CLEARANCE WITHIN THE LEAUGE. NO DATA CONTAINED WITHIN THIS FILE MUST EVER BE LEAKED TO THE PUBLIC.**_

_Archived Recording of the Video Conference between Professor Sarutobi, Head Researcher and Executive Director of the Fire Country Pokegirl Research Facility, and the Executive Council of the Pokegirl League concerning the discovery of the abandoned Pokegirl Lab located in Bear Country. _

_**Transmitting: Begin Recording**_

"Gentlemen of the Council," Professor Sarutobi greets them. "As you are aware for the last five years my staff and myself have been reviewing and reconstructing the files and technology found in the abandoned laboratory in Bear Country. Following a complete and thorough investigation and reconstruction I am now able to report that the technology found in the laboratory is consistent with our own the facility itself pre-dates any Pokegirl facility we of the Elemental Nations have ever constructed."

"What are you saying Professor," the Hokage of Konoha inquires.

"According to the records that we have uncovered the facility in question was in fact the source of the creatures known as Pokegirls and that the one behind their appearance was a Scientist by the name of Sukebe," the Professor informs them. "From what we have been able to discover Sukebe came to our world via an inter-dimensional device from another universe. He used the laboratory to create the Pokegirls and introduced them to this world before returning to his own to complete his revenge against that world for what reason we do not know."

"Have you or your staff located this inter-dimensional device," the Otokage asks.

"Unfortunately no," Sarutobi replies, "It appears the Sukebe took the device with him upon his return to his own world."

"You said that this Sukebe introduced Pokegirls to this world," the Kazekage begins, "How is it that no records of him currently exist?"

"From what we have discovered Sukebe used the Alaka-Whams under his control to implant the knowledge of Pokegirls as well as the basic understanding of the required technology for capturing and controlling them into the minds of the entire population of our world before his departure. According to the records we have recovered from his lab we believe that it was his intention to leave this world better then he found it."

"If this is true," the Mizukage begins, "Then how do you explain the increase in sterile and thresholding females as well as the increase in pokegene males?"

"Unfortunately that is the result of our own inter-species breeding and not anything that Sukebe himself introduced to this world," the Professor informs them. "According to our own research into the Pokeboy phenomenon as well as studies of the various Blood Gifts and Blood Curses it was inevitable that such a thing would eventually happen. I do not need to remind anyone here that once a Pokegirl achieves her second puberty and evolves into a Pokewoman she is then able to bare human children. Given what we know of basic human anatomy and genetics it is far from difficult to understand how such a thing could inevitably occur."

"Is there anything else you can share with us about the lab and its contents Professor," the Raikage asks brining the topic back around to the original purpose for this video conference.

"Unfortunately no," Sarutobi concedes.

"If that is all then I advise we adjourn for the time being and deliberate on what we have just learned," the Tsuchikage suggests. "I also recommend keeping this information from the public as it would serve no real purpose other then causing mass hysteria.

"I agree," the Hokage says, "This meeting never happened and all records of it will be placed under an Omega 6 Classification."

_**Transmission Terminated: End Recording**_

_**IT IS OF VITAL IMPRTANCE THAT NONE OF THE INFORMATION CONTAINED WITHIN THIS FILE IS EVER RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC FOR SUCH KNOWLEDGE WOULD ONLY CAUSE MASS HYSTERIA. ANY MENTION OF THIS FILE OR ITS CONTENTS WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE PUNISHMENT UNDER OMEGA 6 CLASSIFICATION PROTICALS.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It has been more then three hundred years since the introduction of the female creatures known as Pokegirls have been introduced to the Elemental Nations and with them knowledge of the technology necessary to capture, control and contain them. Shortly after the discovery of Pokegirls and the technology associated with them the leaders of every country in the Elemental Nation came together to create the Pokegirl League (or simply the League as it is publicly referred to) a means to regulate the Tamers needed to control the Pokegirls._

_Pokegirls are female creatures with special powers and abilities that posses a natural psychological need to submit to a "Master." Some Pokegirls are human females who undergo a condition known as Threshold during puberty that transforms them into Pokegirls. All Pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females and these abilities can be used in many ways outside of combat._

_There are two categories of Pokegirls: Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn Pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by Pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic Pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic Pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn Pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. _

_All Pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of Pokegirl's Libido, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. There are several categories of Pokegirl which describe not only their abilities but also their general attitude and outlook_

_Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. Parthenogenesis is a form of asexual reproduction among Pokegirls. The Pokegirl spontaneously becomes pregnant with no apparent trigger. The pregnancy takes the normal amount of time, but the children born are always Pokegirls of the exact same type as the mother, usually in litters of two to five. The newborns grow up to be physical clones of their mother, with the same eye and hair color, birthmarks, etc. While parthenogenesis can theoretically strike any Pokegirl, it usually only happens to Feral Pokegirls, with the only known exceptions being Breeders who use a Breeding Chamber to artificially incite parthenogenesis in his Pokegirls or a Tamer with the Parthenogenesis Blood Curse._

_A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to control the Feral Pokegirl Population and to protect the normal citizens of the Elemental Nations from Feral Pokegirls that maybe plaguing the area. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other Pokegirls to fight for them. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a physical exam and a general knowledge exam before receiving their Tamer's license. After passing these exams Tamers are given identification in the form of a Pokedex, six Pokeballs (with a belt to carry them on) and either a Pokepack or a Pokepouch for carrying their other supplies._

_Tamers are only permitted to have a maximum of six combat Pokegirls and three non-coms or non-combat Pokegirls in their active Harem, all other Pokegirls in a Tamer's Harem must be kept either in storage. Tamers that hail from a Breeder Ranch or have their own home are permitted to allow their extra Pokegirls out of storage to maintain their residence if they so desire. _

_While Tamers are considered to be in the employment of the League and fulfilling a vital League function in controlling Ferals they are not paid for what they do. Tamers survive by living off the land and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Additionally most Tamers challenge League sanctioned Gyms and receive a modest cash prize along with a badge as proof of their victory. Tamers can also collect bounties on Ferals that may be plaguing small towns or specific Pokegirl breeds that are considered a menace by the League. Bounties are collected by meeting certain criteria and the amounts vary based on the level of threat the Feral poses to the population._

_Until recently the only way to battle a Pokegirl was with another Pokegirl but the last hundred years has seen a steady increase of combat oriented Blood Gifts in the population resulting in the emergence of what has become known as Battle Tamers. Battle Tamers are Pokegirl Tamers that battle alongside their Pokegirls in either League Sanctioned Pokegirl Battles or against Ferals. _

_This relatively new breed of Tamer has several genetic advantages known as Blood Gifts that allow them to compete against lower Pokegirl Evolutions on a fairly even playing field. However with the emergence of these advantages there has also been a steady increase of disadvantages known as Blood Curses. Researchers have estimated the current ratio of Blood Gifts to Blood Curses to be approximately three to one._

_Blood Gifts and Blood Curses are collectively referred to as Blood Traits and are the direct result of inter-species breeding between humans and Pokegirls with the genetic advantages and disadvantages of a Pokewoman mother being passed along to her human children. Families with a history of cross breeding with certain Pokegirl types manifest certain Blood Traits associated with that type. _

_With the rise of inter-species breeding and the resulting Blood Traits pure blooded humans have become rarer and rarer and it is currently estimated that less than a hundred thousand "Pure-Bloods" (as they call themselves) left in the entire world. As a direct result human females born to Pokewomen have roughly a fifty-fifty chance of undergoing Threshold and those that do not Threshold have a fifty-fifty chance of being infertile. For some reason, that Researchers are still unable to determine, fertile females born to a Pokewoman never pose a single Blood Trait even though any male children they may have posses a better then eighty percent chance of inheriting one or more Blood Traits from her side of the family._

_The rise of Blood Traits among the human population has also lead to the phenomenon known as the Pokegene. The Pokegene is a genetic trait that manifests itself only in males of Pokewomen descent and poses physical characteristics of their Pokegirl ancestors. Thus far been broken down into the following three categories:_

_P-1 or Pokegene Level One is the mildest form of this genetic trait. Those males with this Pokegene poses unusual eye and hair colors. _

_P-2 or Pokegene Level Two is a slightly more advance form of the Pokegene. Males with this Pokegene poses both the eye and hair color of their mothers as well as tails, ears, claws and wings where applicable._

_P-3 or Pokegene Level Three is a full manifestation of the Pokegene and males possessing this particular gene are often referred to as Pokeboys. While they do not poses any of the special attacks or abilities associated with their Pokegirl ancestry they may poses most if not all of the Blood Traits associated with their Pokegirl ancestors. _

_It should be noted that those possessing a Pokegene often become Battle Tamers and in recent history have become the Top Tamers in the League with every member of the Elite Four as well as the current League Champion all possessing at least a Pokegene Level One._

-Exert from "Understanding the World Around You." Required reading for all First Year Tamer Academy Students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** And Cut… I know that was a lot of information to take in all at once so I'm stopping there before continuing with the actual story. For those of you unfamiliar with the Pokegirl World the information in this chapter was taken from the Pokegirl Primer which can be found on Pokegirl(dot)org.

Most of the information I'll be using for this story as well as the Pokedex entries for each Pokegirl in this story will come from there. I will however be editing the information as most of it makes reference to the Sukebe Revenge War in the actual Pokegirl World and was only briefly hinted at in this chapter. As this is not an actual Poke Girl World Story there will be no reference to the actual Pokegirl World.

I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and please remember to Read and Review.


	2. Starting Out

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of pure fiction and is intended for the sole purpose of entertainment. This story is intended for a mature audience and should not read by person or persons under the age of legal consent for their country of residence. This work may or may not contain explicit and/or implied acts of a violent nature, implied and/or explicit acts of a sexual nature, religious blasphemy and/or heresy as well as any and/or all other subjects deemed inappropriate for younger readers_. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**A/N:**_ While I would have liked to have had this chapter posted a couple days ago it took a bit longer to write then I had originally anticipated. While it might not answer all of your questions it will (hopefully) give you an idea of what I'm trying to do as well as possibly encourage a few of you to try writing your own Pokegirl adventures. Information for this story as well as the Pokedex entries at the end of this chapter (and all future chapters) comes for Pokegirl(dot)org. Enjoy and as always please remember to read and review.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun shines down on the village of Konoha as six young men walk out of the village's largest Pokecenter making their way to towards the Main Gate to begin their respective journeys. While all six teens wear the standard Pokepacks identifying them as Tamers four of them also wear the standard Pokepouches with field knives marking them as Battle Tamers. From a distance four of the six new Tamers appear to be ordinary humans while their two companions display obvious signs of their Pokegirl ancestry.

"Took long enough," one of the normal looking sixteen year olds grumbles as they approach the guard station inside the Main Gate, "We should have left over an hour ago," he complains.

"I said I was sorry," his reddish orange vulpine looking companion tells him. "Between my folks Taming half the night and my dad checking and rechecking my gear this morning I got there soon as I could."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," their dog eared raven tailed friend says. "You know you were banging your dad's Maid Yvette."

"Gross…" the fox-boy replies. "She's my mom's harem-sister," he reminds them, "That'd be like Taming my aunt."

"Well then can I bang here?" the dog-boy chuckles before ducking under a clawed swipe from his furred friend before ducking behind the group's largest member. "Choji help."

"Naruto leave Kiba alone," the boy says catching Naruto by the scruff of the neck with one of his large hands.

"And Kiba stop taunting the dobe," the first boy tells his canine-like friend while tripping him as Kiba races around Choji in an attempt to get away from a struggling Naruto.

"Troublesome," the fifth boy's comments as he and the sixth member of their group walk towards the guard station to speak with the twin Officer Jennys on duty. "How those two ever managed to graduate from the academy is beyond me."

"Graduation from the academy is not required to become either a Tamer or a Battle Tamer," his companion reminds him pushing his dark sunglasses up the bridge of his nose to better conceal the multi-lens eyes he inherited from his Spiderwoman mother before putting his long slender fingers into the pockets of his grey trench coat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later Naruto and his friends are walking down the path leading away from the village before coming to a cross roads that branches off in three different directions. "Guess this is it," he says turning to face his friends for the last time. He removes a small red and white ball from his belt before looking at his quietest friend. "Here Shino," he says tossing the object to the trench coat wearing teen, "You need her more then I do." Shino catches the Pokeball easily before raising a questioning eyebrow as he looks at his Pokeboy friend for an explanation. "I've got no use for a Water Maiden," Naruto tells him. "If you use an Ice Crystal on her she'll evolve into an Ice Maiden," he says. "Besides with your preference for bug types you'll need a Pokegirl that can handle fire-types if you don't want to lose your harem."

"Thank you," Shino replies gratefully tossing Naruto an empty Pokeball in exchange before placing the Pokegirl's Pokeball in the now vacant slot.

"So what are you going to do now dobe," Sasuke asks him, "you don't have any other Pokegirls."

"I heard reports of Nymphs hanging around the lake about an hour and a half east of here," Naruto answers with a fox-like grin. "I thought I might start there."

"Then you'll need this," the Uchiha smirks tossing a small cardboard box from his Pokepack to the other teen.

"What is it," Naruto asks catching the package easily.

"The latest Uchiha Corp. Field Restraints. Guaranteed to pin even an Amachamp to the ground or a tree for Taming," Sasuke replies with a smug look. "Of course they won't be available to the public for another three months," he informs his impressed friend.

"Speaking of temes," Naruto chuckles putting the package away.

"Who was speaking of temes," Sasuke asks in an annoyed tone.

"No one," Naruto replies fishing around in his one of the pockets of his Pokepouch, "But you're acting like one." Pulling out the object he was looking for he tosses it to the young Uchiha. "A bet's a bet."

Sasuke catches the small metallic disk and looks at it before smirking. His eyes shimmer slightly as he looks at the Dragon E-Medal in his hand remembering how he and Naruto had wagered one of Namikaze Industry's E-medals against an entire set of Uchiha Corp's Taming Restraints. The bet had been about which one of them would graduate at the top of their class from Konoha's Tamer Academy.

Putting the E-medal away he walks over to Naruto and offers his hand to the other boy. "Safe journey," he says as Naruto grasps his forearm.

"Safe Journey," the fox-by replies before looking towards the others. "Safe journey," he tells them before making his way off the path and into the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he nears the lake Naruto's ears perk up as his enhanced hearing detect the sounds coming from his destination. Slipping his Pokepack off his shoulders he fishes around inside for the package Sasuke gave him before setting the Pokepack on the ground. Opening the package he removes the two pairs of hand and ankle restraints. The restraints each have a two inch long metal spike in the center of the two inch cable connecting each cuff with a red button on top of the spike. Slipping them into the back pocket of his Pokepouch he returns the now empty box to the Pokepack before slipping the Pokepack over his left shoulder.

Making his way silently through the woods he conceals himself behind some bushes just behind the tree line surrounding the lake. His nose is accosted by the intense smell of sex as he watches a pair of Nymphs servicing a Dildo Queen going at it while another Nymph submits to a Domina a little to his left. Less then five feet from the Domina and her new slave is a Kitsune going down on a Cunnydew.

'_This could be interesting…,_' he thinks to himself as the scent of Taming permeates that air. The combination of the Lesbian orgy and the intense smell of sex and pheromones in the air begin to quickly play havoc with his emotions as his pants begin to feel a couple sizes too small, especially around the crotch. '_I was expecting a pair of Nymphs not a feral orgy but if I can wait them out I might be able to catch them all once they've exhausted each other out. I can get a good price for the Nymphs and Domina and the Dildo Queen will fetch a pretty penny. I think I'll keep the Kitsune as she can evolve into a Foxx with just a couple of fire stones and the Cunnydew will make a good non-com_.'

A sound behind him causes him to turn around quickly as a pair of golden eyes quickly races towards him. "_FUCK_…" he yells as he jumps out of his hiding place and right into the middle of the Sapphic orgy causing the feral Pokegirls to stop what they're doing and look at him for a second before the owner of the golden eyes leaps out from behind the bushes with a roar that causes the other Pokegirl in the clearing to scatter.

Naruto barely manages to leap out of the way as the pitch black feline female slashes at him with the razor sharp claws of her right hand. The vicious onslaught of the Animorphic Pokegirl forces him to remain on the defensive as he continues to duck dodge and weave through Fury Swipe after Fury Swipe. Thinking quickly he remembers the restraints he received only a couple hours earlier and reaches into the pocket on his Pokepouch he put them in and prays he pulls out the right set. As if Kami heard his prayer or Fate wasn't yet finished with him he retrieves the handcuffs and ducking under yet another slash he slaps one end of the cuffs onto the wrist before leaning back to avoid a swipe from the Pokegirl's other hand and slapping the other end of the hand cuffs onto that wrist as well.

Holding onto the center of handcuffs he pulls back on them as he hops up pulling the Pokegirl back with him. Planting both feet into her stomach he pushes out with his legs causing her to flip over onto the ground. Once they are both on their backs he rolls over using the handcuffs to force her to mirror his action before pressing the button in the spike in the center of the restraints. A loud pop indicates that the restraints are now firmly anchored to the ground

The Pokegirl thrashes around furiously as she struggles to get out of the restraints while Naruto fishes around in his Pokepouch for the ankle cuffs. Once he has them in hand he sits on her back while she snarls viciously trying desperately to buck him. Her flaying legs and tail make his job even more difficult but after a couple of minutes he finally manages to secure her to the ground leaving just enough slack in her body for her to raise her hips and spread her legs enough to be Tamed. "Now let's see what you are," he pants as he pulls out his Pokedex and scans the still struggling Pokegirl with fury burning behind her golden eyes.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**PANTHRESS, the Dark Feline Pokegirl **

**Type:** Animorph (Black Panther)

**Element:** Dark/Fighting

**Frequency:** Very Rare

**Diet:** human style foods, extra meat (especially fresh and raw...)

**Role:** Menace to society, killer, punisher

**Libido:** Average (High 4 times a year)

**Strong Vs:** Normal, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Rock

**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 800,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 200,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one:** Make sure you have a strong fighting-type Pokegirl on hand to fight. Try to not let yourself become visible to the Panthress as they will try to ignore your Pokegirl to attack you directly.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

"Well I'll be a son of a Psi-Dyke," he says as he reads the entry. Looking down at the rage on her feline face he's torn as to what he should do next. While the bounty on her head would certainly cover his expenses for a while he didn't particularly enjoy the thought of killing her while he had her trapped. Then there was the problem of how to capture her as she was far too strong for his Pokeballs to do the job meaning she would just break out and attack him again once she was free.

'_Killing her is no good and capturing her right now would be suicide_,' he thinks to himself. '_I don't have any Pokegirls to weaken her with and she's too dangerous to let go. The Pokedex said that they're impossible to Tame but what else can I do. Damn this would be a hell of a lot easier if the area didn't reek of Taming and with my Blood Curse… I can already feel it taking hold and it's only been two days_.'

"Guess I don't have any choice," he finally says out loud. "I can't kill you, I can't fight you and you're still to powerful for the Pokeball to capture you," he tells her as he moves around behind her admiring her powerful nude form as he does. "And with my condition I'll end up doing this anyways so you might as well enjoy it," he says as he kneels behind her grabbing her thrashing so it doesn't get in the way.

Lowering his head he gives her lower lips several tentative licks causing shivers of pleasure to ripple through her body. "You taste good enough to eat," he tells her as she growls in disappointment moving her hips as if to tell him to continue. Needing no further encouragement he resumes his oral stimulation. Given her seemingly insatiable need for Taming and his potent Blood Gifts they fill the area with their moans and cries of pleasure scaring away Tamers and ferals alike well into the night.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Pokedex Tamer Entry**:

**Name**: Naruto Namikaze

**Age:** 16

**Residence**: Konoha

**Country:** Fire

**Status:** Active

**Security Clearance:** Alpha

**Known Blood Traits:**

**Blood Gifts: **Recovery, Agility (x4), Fast Healing (x2), Strength (x2), Endurance (x2), Hyper Speed (x2)

**Blood Curses: **Pokeboy Gene Phase Three - Animorph (Vulpine), Tamer's Disease (Limit: 5 days)

**Licenses: **Battle Tamer

**Badges: **(None)

**Active Harem:**

**Combat: **(N/A)

**Non-Combat: **(N/A)

**Undetermined: **Panthress (Dark/Fighting) Level 50

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**PANTHRESS, the Dark Feline Pokegirl (Berserker-type)**

**Type:** Animorph (Black Panther)

**Element:** Dark/Fighting

**Frequency:** Very Rare

**Diet:** human style foods, extra meat (especially fresh and raw...)

**Role:** Menace to society, killer, punisher

**Libido:** Average (High 4 times a year)

**Strong Vs:** Normal, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Rock

**Attacks:** Bite, Crunch, Fury Swipes, Dark Goggles, Dark Blade, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Stone Palm, Saber Claw, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Chi Blast, Resist, Dark Shield, Dark Mist, Dark Bomb, Super Claw

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Claws, nightvision, Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Quick Recovery, Stealth (can blend in with shadows)

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Tigress (low discipline, mistreatment, little Taming, and lose 7 battles in a row)

**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 800,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 200,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one:** Make sure you have a strong fighting-type Pokegirl on hand to fight. Try to not let yourself become visible to the Panthress as they will try to ignore your Pokegirl to attack you directly.

In all things light there is darkness.

Like the Penance and the Chimera, the Panthress is a dark evolution. Only this walking tragedy is especially sad, as it could have been prevented quite easily.

There are combinations of elements which result in an evolution to a Panthress. One, obviously, is mistreatment, verbal and physical abuse. Normally, this would lead a Tigress to become a Penance. However another factor is a lack of discipline. Treating a Tigress with indifference save for when you want something, not having her train much at all, and other such lackadaisical things add to the deadly mixture. Another, even more inexcusable factor is lack of Taming. Tigresses require frequent Taming for them to function, and not Taming them often leaves them half-Feral, near savage at all and finally, having the Tigress lose seven battles in a row. This engulfs them in rage and frustration, resulting in a dark evolution and certain death for the Tamer who abused her. They are menaces, yes, but they are also to be pitied.

The first Panthress was discovered completely by accident. A Tamer of the Sunshine League didn't take good care of his Tigress, letting her training slip, rarely taming her, and forcing her into fights against opponents who outclassed her greatly. When the Tigress lost her seventh battle, against a Griffon, she was engulfed in dark light, changing into a monster. She killed her Tamer for the pain and frustration she had suffered under him and murdered the Griffon and her Tamer out of sheer rage. The Panthress was caught and put down, but soon after others began appearing.

There are two known types of Panthress. The most common form is the 'Berserker' Panthress. Berserkers gain tremendous amounts of muscle, especially in the biceps and thighs, their breasts expanding into the F-Cup range. Their tails grow thicker, their fur and hair becoming midnight black, giving them the ability to blend in with the shadows. Their eyes become gold, and their faces, if not already close to it, become much more animal-like in appearance, looking almost exactly like the animal they were based on originally. Their claws increase in sharpness and thickness, their senses enhancing just slightly. Berserker-type Panthresses undergo a drop in intelligence, their minds becoming almost constantly angry, lost to the rage over the abuse and neglect they suffered. They are brutally savage in battle, but somewhat clumsy due to their large size. This can be used to the advantage of someone attempting to put the Panthress out of their misery. They cannot stand the presence of most men for any length of time longer than in takes to get what they need out of them, and consider other Pokegirls helping men to be an act of betrayal.

The second type of Panthress is much rarer, but just as dangerous, this form known as the 'Fiend' type. Their faces, if animalistic, become more human, their hair and fur darkening to deep black. Their eyes become golden, their claws sharpening, and like Berserker-types gain the ability to blend in with the shadows. They retain the lithe, slender figure of their previous form, gaining only a slight increase in bust and height. However what they gain is an increase to their intelligence. They become smarter, and in turn crueler, gaining a strong desire to turn the fury at their abuse and neglect outward in various ways. They are just as angry as the Berserker-type, but they turn that anger outward in a different way, in the form of acts of vicious cruelty. Otherwise, they appear as calm as any other Pokegirl. They can stand the presence of men for strong lengths of time, but doing so makes them act out even more. They can accept Tamings from males, but will feel tremendously sullied afterwards for psychosomatic reasons and need to have a Taming with a female or a Pokegirl immediately afterwards to feel better and calm down. Fiend-types are infamous for their cruelty, and are considered by some to be more dangerous than Berserker-types.

It's unclear so far what causes the variance that makes the two different types of Panthresses. Many theories have been presented, some reasonable, some not. So far, the most acceptable reasoning for the difference is that the type of abuse that created them differs from the Berserker to the Fiend, with Berserkers receiving primarily physical abuse, while Fiends received primarily mental abuse. No one is willing to test this, so studies are being performed on a case by case basis.

Panthresses are vicious, unrelenting fighters. They will not hesitate to kill anyone they find, and when they catch a male Tamer they will torture him to death, forcing them to arousal and violently raping them first. They are considered by some to be embodiments of Mao Shin Mao's frustration and rage. It is known what makes a Panthress, and you are advised NOT to do this under any circumstances! They **WILL NOT STOP** until they kill their abuser and anyone else in their way. If found in the wild, do not attempt to engage or capture unless absolutely necessary. Evacuate the area immediately and contact local security forces and as many Officer Jennies as you can find. This is not a joke. Failure to do so will result in loss of Pokegirls and Tamers license, as Panthresses are ranked to be an Alpha-class threat and a danger to anyone around them.

There has been some talk of Taming a Panthress for use in a Harem, possibly even rehabilitating them like Penances can be. Research has shown this to be impossible so far, as the ingrown hatred of men Panthresses have makes them unwilling to tolerate the concept of being in a harem. The closest anyone has come is in the Silver Islands League, where the experimental Lockdown procedure has produced at least one known Berserker-type Panthress that will not rape/eat/kill a man on sight. She still despises men, however, and the rage, while more controlled, is still there, making her very difficult to deal with. She wants nothing more than to be left along, and all those involved with the project are inclined to let her be. While SIL officials are considered bizarre by most due to their stance on certain issues, their research into finding ways of making dangerous Pokegirls less dangerous is encouraged. There have been only two known instances of a controlled Panthress besides this one. The first is a Berserker-type reportedly spotted in the Sunshine League that showed signs of possibly being a Battle Panthress. The bonding may also account for why she let the two men spotted with her actively be in her company for so long. The other is a Fiend-type Panthress known to be a member of a Limbec Pirate band in the Indigo League.

Thankfully, there are no instances of Thresholding into a Panthress occurring. Although some have brought up a rather interesting topic If a Panthress were to occur through Thresholding, would they have the tremendous internal rage that regular Panthresses do? The theory was presented by Silver Islands researchers, and admittedly has given some people pause. This theory has also made law enforcement officials, especially those in-charge of tracking down and eliminating illegal Kit Mills, become more cautious when searching for the illegal facilities

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Nymph, the Evolutionary Pokegirl **

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal/Magic

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** human style food, sexual fluids

**Role:** found in a variety of menial jobs

**Libido:** High to Very High

**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Ice, any low libido Pokegirl

**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Psychic, Ghost, Bug

**Attacks:** Scratch, Punch, Slap, Gaze, Caress, Taunt, Cheer

**Enhancements:** Ageless, Disease Resistant, Stylized Form

**Evolves:** Hottits (Fire Stone), Swimslut (Water Stone), Ice Maiden (Ice Crystal), Chikotit (Leaf Stone), Flittit (Angel Stone), A-Bra (Psi Crystal), Domina (Dark Stone), Swanmaid (Bird E-Medal), Cyber-Nymph (Thunder Stone + Pokeball transporter)

**Evolves From**: None

The Nymph is a very sexually active Pokegirl. For most humans, only high endurance, high recovery, another Nymph or a lot of extra participants will help satisfy this Pokegirl type. Just like a Diva's singing, a Goth's poetry or a Damsel's scent, a Nymph's natural pheromones are part of its powers. This Pokegirl is a very frequently seen Pokegirl in the Sex Leagues and when two Nymphs go at it, there is an hour-long intermission. In some cases, sending a Nymph against another Nymph has been declared as a sign of instant forfeit. The trick of the Nymph is that its pheromones are incredibly effective, even through touch. Some Tamers use the Nymph's touch to excite otherwise low libido Pokegirls for taming. However, when a Nymph goes Feral, she doesn't become animalistic or destructive as some of the more violent Pokegirls. She begins emitting an even more powerful pheromone to force anyone who comes in contact with the pheromone to either pass out or become as virtually insatiable as the Nymph normally is. When evolved, most Nymphs become less insatiable, but some have been known to remain as tiring as ever.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Domina, the Aggressive Pokegirl **

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Plant/Poison (leather is NOT a valid element)

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** human style food, heavy on meat

**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokegirl, often used to discipline/oversee other Pokegirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.

**Libido:** High

**Strong Vs:** Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals

**Weak Vs:** Psychic, elementals

**Attacks:** Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3

Enhancements: Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor

**Evolves:** Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)

**Evolves** From: Nymph (Dark Stone)

Nymphs are already an extremely sexual race of Pokegirls, enjoying practically anything thrown at them. When exposed to a Dark Stone, they become something very similar, but with a slightly demented twist. They lose their power over pheromones, but instead gain the ability to use poisons and various plant abilities. Their sexual appetite changes from loving virtually everything, to loving two specific things: Pain and domination.

Their tastes in clothes change as well. They absolutely love any sort of leather clothes, ranging from being absolutely covered in it, or just barely being covered enough as to not be nude. No one knows if they make their own clothing or just get it from somewhere, but it is agreed the Domina leather is top notch.

Personality wise, Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Tamers that do not have a strong enough will often find themselves at odds with a Domina, constantly having to prove their dominance over them or using their other Pokegirls to do so. Tamers such as these are encouraged to either trade her away or evolve her to a Dominatrix, where she will mellow out a little bit.

To have a willing and submissive Domina, a tamer must show that they are the dominate one in the relationship. This can be carried out either through being forceful during sex, somehow being able to 'project' their will onto her, most likely through a blood gift, or just generally resisting her sexual advances and showing it doesn't affect them. Even then, sometimes a Domina will still believe she is the one in charge, or just won't be as loyal as a Pokegirl should be. There is one way to get a very loving and loyal Domina. Control is something they love more than anything, and giving it up is something they almost never do. If a tamer can show that they are the dominate one, and then give up some of that control back to her, she will do almost anything for him/her.

Their method of attack fits perfectly with their name. They strive to cause pain and to dominate her opponent. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks, with the multitude of thorns on it, it is perfect for the amount of pain they love to inflict. They can also use Poison Lash to coat her whip in poison to further break down her opponent. They are also resistant to pain and physical damage, and they heal faster than normal.

It should be noted that while Domina are a common Pokegirl in criminal organizations, they are not evil. They are best described as having very loose morals and don't mind doing whatever it takes to have their fun with someone.

There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. People with genes from these Pokegirls are more inclined to resist the effects of a Domina.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Dildo Queen, the Male-Equivalent Pokegirl **

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Rare

**Diet:** human diet/fruits, nuts and fish

**Role:** reproduction

**Libido:** High

**Strong Vs:** Ghost, any sex-based Pokegirl

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks

**Attacks:** Double End, Double Penetrate, Pump, Fury Pump, Thrust, Wood Pecker, Simulacrum, Shemale, Relaxing Gaze

**Enhancements:** Sexual Endurance

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Dildorina (normal)

The Dildo Queen is one of those Pokegirls that absolutely baffle inexperienced Tamers and even Researchers. They look like regular (though beautiful) human women and dress and act extremely feminine. However, once a Dildo Queen becomes excited (which happens fairly often), any young Tamer will notice that that short skirt or sexy dress suddenly starts bulging where girls normally don't bulge. To put it simply, all Dildo Queens are hermaphroditical to a lesser or greater extent. Every Dildo Queen has a penis, but the rest of the genital area differs. Some Dildo Queens have testes, some don't. Some Dildo Queens have a vagina, some don't. As a result of this, not all Dildo Queens can become pregnant, although they do ejaculate semen regardless of whether they have testes or not (how they are capable of doing this is a question researchers still haven't found the answer to). It must be noted that Dildo Queen penis sizes range from 'large' to 'really damn huge', causing many Dildo Queens to complain about the fact that they're just too big to really be able to fuck smaller Pokegirls.

Dildo Queens can impregnate Pokewomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokegirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated Pokewoman or Pokegirl was. This makes Dildo Queens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildo Queens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will try their very best to sabotage any arranged impregnation attempts. Strangely, a Pokegirl or Pokewoman who approaches a Dildo Queen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildo Queen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildo Queen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildo Queens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran.

As stated before, Dildo Queens are extremely feminine, sensual and sexual. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of it, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildo Queens are extremely good at seducing people (as long as they keep their clothes on when trying to seduce humans, at least).

In a Harem, Dildo Queens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters. They do not actively seek a position of power in the Harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They also make quite effective Alphas, even though it's not a position they relish. The maternal instincts of a Dildo Queen are very strong. Should she impregnate a Harem-sister, she will take great care of the baby (with or without the Harem-sister's help) and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildo Queen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy repeatedly being punched in the face. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildo Queen to forget that they had a child.

When it comes to taming, Dildo Queens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often. While they enjoy being penetrated as much as any other high-libido Pokegirl, they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildo Queen in his Harem will have to face the fact that sooner or later she'll seduce him into allowing her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience many problems with Dildo Queens. Provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildo Queens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derives a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildo Queen is never short on toys. The sight of a Dildo Queen using the help of a strap-on to penetrate a Harem-sister vaginally and anally at the same time is a very common one in most Harems with a Dildo Queen.

Feral Dildo Queens are rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what researchers can tell, feral Dildo Queens tend to form a kind 'feral harem'. Such 'harems' can consist of all kinds of feral Pokegirls found in the area. While they usually don't bother with anyone not part of the 'harem', Tamers entering what they consider to be their territory will be attacked. While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokegirls in a feral Dildo Queen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokegirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildo Queens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildo Queens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims saying that feral Dildo Queens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers.

There are no known cases of girls Thresholding directly into Dildo Queens. However, Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildo Queen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution.


	3. AN Do Not Review

**Do Not Review Repeat Do Not Review...**

After reading some of the reviews both here and on Pokegirl(dot)org I have realized that I was perhaps in over my head. Most what I wrote was either too over the top, too vague or too confusing for most readers to either follow or appreciate. As such I have thought it over and have decided to redo this story from another angle. While the new story will still take place in the Naruto Universe and feature many of the people and places from the series it will no longer center around Naruto and is friends but an Original Character, which I know will disappoint and upset many of you die hard Naruto fans.

After considering both sides of the argument for and against OC's I can't help but feel that perhaps this is the best course of action as it will allow me to not only introduce fans of the Naruto Universe to the Pokegirl World while familiarizing fans of the Pokegirl World to the Naruto Universe but to also guide those not familiar with either through this new world. I know many of you will be disappoint with this new story and I am fully prepared to deal with the ramifications that may follow but I feel this is the best course of action. I plan on having the new sotry posted within the next couple of days and hopefully most of you will continue to read and provide feedback.

I will keep this story up until the new one is posted and ask all of you to please read it with an open mind once it is posted. That being said please wish me luck and I hope to hear what you all think of the new story. Until next time...

**Do Not Review Repeat Do Not Review...**

~Later~

Raven


	4. GoodBye

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**

Due to a lack of modivation and lose of interest in the Mangas I'm giving up on my currentnaruto stories. I know this is going to piss alot of you off but I'm sorry. The main reason I write these stories is for my own creativity and entertainment and since I can't bring myself to do either at the moment it's only right that I walk away...

I apologize to all of you that have enjoyed reading my stories stories so much but I just don't have it in me to continue, I'm sorry.

Anyone wanting to continue from where I've left off is welcomed and anyone wishing to use anything found in my stories is also welcomed. Consider this your permission for whatever you wish to use for your own stories or permission to adopt any of my stories you wish.

~Good-bye~  
Raven

**_DO NOT REVIEW... REPEAT... DO NOT REVIEW_**


End file.
